What Life Brings
by Star1867
Summary: Max and her Flock have always been running and defending themselves from the bad guys. But what happens when some of her Flock become the bad guys? (First fanfic, the story is better than the summary...I hope. Rated T because I'm paranoid.)


**Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be too good. If you'd just review, maybe I can improve it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own MR or any of the characters because I'n not . Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Max**

The night was so perfect. The sky was clear, there was only a slight breeze, and flying conditions were great.

I couldn't have asked for more.

So why did I feel so crappy inside?

I leaned back on the tree I was in and allowed my wings to expand a little so that way I could fully enjoy the feeling of the wind in my feathers. I had to think, so I might as well be comfortable.

Now that I was comfy, I started to think about _You-Know-Who_.

God, Fang was amazing. He had long, jet-black hair, eyes that were so dark they seemed bottomless, wings that were so dark they looked violet, and oh-so-soft lips.

Unfortunately, we were not in the best of places. We just had this huge fight. Usually, we fight and then get some alone time. Then we kiss and make up, and are just fine. But not this time.

We just found out that Angel was working for Dr. Gunther-Hagen and now wants to make her own Flock. I wanted to give her the boot and have the rest of the Flock move onward, but Fang wanted her to stay. "She's only 7 years old!" he had protested. "How could you leave a small child alone in the world when you know that there are still scientists from the School after us?" "We were children ourselves when we escaped from the School! We still are children!" I had shouted back. "However, the difference between Angel and the rest of the kids is that the others decided to stay safe and loyal, while Angel-" My voice broke at this point and I ran out the door and flew to some forest behind my mom's house.

Reliving that experience the second time made it much worse. Warm tears streamed down my face as I wished that Fang and I could just live our lives out as normal 14-year olds, where we could be a happy couple in peace.

But that would make life too easy for us, right?

I wiped the tears off my face and blew my nose on a leaf that seemed soft enough. Then, praying my face wasn't too blotchy, I headed back to the house.

As I approached the house, I noticed that only one light was on, in Fang's room. I really didn't want to talk to him, and since our rooms were next from each other, I decided that my best bet was to go through my bedroom window. Hoping that my window was open, I went closer to the house. Then, I slowly pushed the window up, since it could get pretty squeaky and I didn't want to wake up my mom, my sister, 3 loyal members of the Flock, and 1 lying, power-hungry traitor.

After I pushed open the window, I swung myself through. "Max?" a familiar voice called. I was so startled, I almost fell back out of the window. "Damn it, Fang! You scared me, I almost fell back out the window!"

"Max, I want to- I need to talk to you." Fang said. "Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you." I shot back.

"Are you kidding me, Max? We kind of have something that needs to be discussed, if you haven't figured it out by now!"

"Yeah, but there's nothing TO discuss! Angel should be kicked out of the Flock as a traitor, who knows what she could do next!"

"Um, Max? There's more."

Fang whispered this so softly, I could barely hear him. I knew it had to be something serious.

"What, Fang?" I whispered. "Angel talked to me today. She wants to know if I wanted to join her Flock and leave you. I obviously told her no, but Max-she's already got Gazzy on her side."

At this, I think my heart stopped for a couple of beats. I couldn't breathe, and my chest felt tight. All I could think was "Gazzy? Sweet, innocent, 9-year old Gazzy? How?"

"Hey, don't cry," he murmured quietly as he brushed away my tears with his thumb. "It's gonna be alright."

"I-I just don't know what to do now, like..." I blubbered. "Shh, Max. Everything will be okay." Fang then held my face and gave me the most sweetest, most delicate kiss with those oh-so-soft lips of his.

"I'm assuming that that means that I'm forgiven?" I said. Fang smirked as he gathered me into a hug. We stood in the middle of the room for a couple of minutes, just me in his arms. It was the "normal couple" moment that I was wanting for a while...

...and then, Erasers came in and broke my window.

Naturally.

Because life would be too easy without them, right?

 **So what did you think? Review! (please, I need ideas. XD)**


End file.
